Burned In My Memory
by MagicOne
Summary: Ok, well, this is a story where Harry somehow gets sent back in time to the night of his parents death. He of course can't go back as a 14 year old boy, he ends up the body of himself as a baby! Well, I guess all I can say now is, r\r & flame if you must!


Burned In My Memory  
  
A.N.//This isn't my usual humor. This is not funny. No. It is   
sad. I think. Harry is sent back in time to the night of his   
parent's death. He of course, can't go back as a 15 year old   
boy. He ends up in the body of himself as a baby. I guess all   
I can say now is, read, review, and no flamers!!  
  
  
It was the end of another long day, Harry and was   
totally pooped. Hermione wanted to stay down in the   
common room and study, and Ron was planning on   
ransacking Snape's office with Fred and George. Harry   
agreed to let them borrow his invisibility cloak, and the marauder's map.  
As Harry was walking up to the boy's dormitory, he   
heard a strange sound coming from the next room. As   
soon as he walked in the door, he saw a neon flash of light,   
and started to levitate. He was floating out the window! All of a   
sudden, Harry started to shoot backward from Hogwarts.   
Almost as fast as he shot out the window, he blacked out.  
When Harry woke up, he was in some kind of a cage.   
No. Not a cage, a crib! And to Harry's horror, he wasn't too   
big for it!!! When Harry tried to stand up, he wobbled for a   
minute, then plopped to the bottom of the crib. He felt a   
sharp pain running up his leg. Harry felt the sudden urge to   
cry, and he did. But, the cry wasn't silent, it was loud, and it   
was paining his ears.   
All of a sudden, a man walked into the room. The man   
seemed to look familiar. Then, Harry realized, the man was   
his father. No doubt about it. Harry's dad picked him up   
and said, "Lil, I think something's wrong with Harry."   
"Well, he can't be hungry. I just fed him 5 minutes ago."   
"Well, maybe he fell or something. I mean, he is learning   
how to walk you know." "You'd think I would know that,   
wouldn't you James." "I was just trying to help." "I know, I'm sorry.   
I'm just a little worried. That's all. What with Voldemort on   
the run in these parts of England and all." Harry finally   
figured out where he was. He was in his home. Not the   
Dursley's home. His home. With his parents. But he   
realized something. If they were talking about, well,   
Voldimort, then they were near, or with the night of their greatest   
sacrifice.   
All of a sudden, Harry caught a glimpse of himself in a   
mirror. He had a black tuft of hair on the top of his head.   
No scar though. The strange thing was, that he could see   
himself clearly enough to notice that it was not there.   
Without glasses. Just then, he realized, this was moast likely the night that   
he would get the scar. The scar that would change his life   
forever.  
Harry tried to scream. To tell them to go some where   
tonight. To not stay here. Not to die. He just wanted to   
scream that at them. But all that came out of his mouth, was   
a high pitched whine. "Lilly, what do we do?!" "Why are you   
always depending on me James? You are his father you   
know!" "Oh git' a life Lil'! I've done tons for our son!!"   
"Oh, and what makes you think I don't scream at you while   
your at work, and I'm left at home with Harry?!" "Are you   
accusing me of being a bad father?!" Harry's mom stomped   
out of the room. All most instantly they heard a scream coming from the   
next room. "Lil'? Is that you?" "Jamie! Come quick!"   
Harry's dad ran from the room, still holding  
Harry . When they were in the next room,   
Harry saw what had made his mother scream. The front   
door was wide open, and there was a letter. The letter read:  
  
Lilly & James,  
I am coming to that humble abode of yours to pay you   
back for ruining my chance of killing Sireus Black in 1982. I   
have found your location. I am coming to kill you and your   
family James Potter. And I'm coming soon. Oh, and, tell   
your little baby Hector not to be afraid. Ok, so his name is   
Harry, no big deal. I just love the name Hector. That's all.  
  
You arch enemy,  
Lord Voldimort  
  
  
  
(Sorry! The story needed humor!)  
  
  
"O James! What are we going to do?! He's coming here!   
Most likely tonight! Oh, what are we going to do?!" "Ok Lil'   
there's nothing to worry about." "Nothing to worry about?!   
Nothing to worry about?! James! Stop telling me that there's   
nothing to worry about?! What? Do think I'm numb headed   
James?! Of course there's something to worry about!" "   
Well, then, ah...I guess we just have to, ah... git' out of this   
house!" "Oh, James! Are you seriously that stupid? He   
could be waiting just outside, and then, KABOOIE! We're   
all dead! GOD! USE YOUR BLOODY HEAD JAMES!"   
"NO! WHY DON'T YOU USE YOUR'S LILLY! IF WE   
DON'T TAKE A CHANCE, THEN WE'RE FRIED   
ANYWAY!" "God! Will you shut up and listen to me   
James?! Huh? Just for one fraction of a minute, can you   
survive without running your mouth?!" "No! Maybe I can't   
right now! Perhaps, I'm a bit busy trying to save my family!"   
"Well stop trying for a minute and use some common   
sence!" "What?" "Jamie, listen to me. If we stay here, and   
lock all the doors and windows, he cant git' in anyway. And"   
"Yeah Lil'. But we can't stay locked up forever. You read   
the letter. He knows were we are. How are we going to send   
Harry to Hogwarts if he can't leave the house?" "James,   
please. Just think about it for a minute. I mean," "You mean   
what? Lilly, there's nothing to think about! This is a matter   
of life and death here! He knows where we are! He's going   
to find a way to get into the house eventually! Have you ever   
herd of magic?" "Oh don't be stupid James! I mean, just   
listen to me really quick here!"  
She was cut off by a loud banging on the door.   
"Coming!" "James! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"   
But she wasn't fast enough to stop him. He opened the   
door, and a dark shadowy figure lunged at him. "Master,   
what do you want me to do? I mean, c-c-can I do anything   
to, um, help?" "Oh Wormtail, just shut up and go git' my   
wand!" "Y-yes Master. Going Master." "Peter?! P-Peter, is   
that you?!" "Yes." "Well, then git this maniac off of me!" "I-  
I'm quite sorry James. I-I-I just- can't!" "Peter, you, you   
haven't, well, went over to the dark side? Have you?" "Don't   
ancwer the question Wormtail, just go git the wand!" "Yes   
Master!" "Peter! Wait! Come back!" Wormtail handed the   
wand to Voldimort. "Avada Kadavera!" There was a sudden   
flash of green light, and the spell was cast. Harry and his   
mother stared at the lifeless body on the floor. Lilly gave a   
slight whimper as she placed a limp hand over violently   
quivering lips.   
Harry wanted to feel the urge to cry. He waited for it to   
come. But the pain of shock was baring down on him. It   
wasn't that he was to bold. Anyone would cry if they   
watched their own father get killed. It's just what comes naturally.   
He couldn't even move if he wanted to now, let alone cry.  
"You and your stupid little baby are next Lilly!" "You've   
all ready done enough to my baby. Well, just remember   
Voldie," "Voldemort." "Whatever. Just remember one   
thing. Only dead fish go with the flow!" **Sorry, I just had to   
add some humor peeps! Pwease forgive the not truly starving   
artist. Fwankyou. Sorta' p.s. Here is what really happened.**   
"You could kill me any day, but I will never, not ever, let   
you kill my baby." "Don't be so sure of yourself Lilly." "I   
plan to be."   
Just then, Harry noticed something. His mother wasn't   
in the least bit afraid. She was going to take this like it   
happened naturally. Every day. She wasn't afraid of death.   
Harry appreciated her. He loved her. He couldn't help it.   
All of a sudden, Harry remembered what was happening.   
He looked up and saw a second green flash of light,   
and saw a second lifeless form lying on the floor. This   
time the form was his mother. Thoughts started to race   
through Harry's mind. He knew what was coming next. Would the   
second attempt kill him? Would he get more than one scar this   
time around?   
While Harry was thinking, he forgot where he was all   
together. When he looked up, he saw Voldimort coming   
strait towards him.   
Just then, there was a nother flash of neon light and all of   
what he had just seen flashed before his eyes and the next thing he   
knew, he was in the hospital wing.  
  
  
A.N.\Now readers, I am going to give you a chance to be the co-author   
of my story. I can't think of an ending for my story, so I am going to   
let you finnish my story in your review.  
Thank you all for reading my story!   
  
*the next story is deffinetly not going to be dramma* 


End file.
